


Fix Me Mother Fucker

by CrazyBabyEighty8



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Horror, Love/Hate, Masochism, Secret Relationship, Self-Harm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBabyEighty8/pseuds/CrazyBabyEighty8
Summary: When they weren't at each other's throat, they were in each other's pants.
Relationships: Mark Hoffman & Amanda Young, Mark Hoffman/Amanda Young
Kudos: 6





	Fix Me Mother Fucker

**Author's Note:**

> Guess whose been binge watching the Saw franchise! 😝🤣

Their first introductions made by John didn't go as well as planned... Hoffman always knew about Amanda Young, but all this came as quite the surprise to her. Amanda took it very personally, started screaming about how she doesn't need any mans help, that she _is_ enough, that this just means that John doesn't trust her, which couldn't be further from the truth. As she carries on and on with this tantrum, Hoffman begins to laugh, which catches her off guard and pisses her off even more... Amanda stops mid sentence at the sound of the chuckle, turning towards Hoffman, and smacks him across the face.

Hoffman wipes the blood from his lip and retorts  
"You're cute when you're all fired up.... Bitch"  
With zero time for anyone to react she swings at him again, Hoffman stops her, catching her by the wrist and just holds her there... John loudly shouts "Enough!" in a commanding tone with a look of disapproval clear across his face. The two just stand there glaring at eachother before he finally loosens his grip and she storms off.

.  
..  
.

"Amanda!" Hoffman's voice booms in the empty warehouse; startling her enough that she drops the knife she was using to cut at her inner thigh. "I thought John spoke to you about no longer harming yourself!" He kicks the knife away. "Don't fucking talk to John about me! He can't fix me!" Hoffman kneels between her legs, grabbing some gauze and applying pressure to the bleeding wound. She wipes the tears from her eyes "What do you care anyway?! You're just hired muscle! You don't give a shit if I live or die!"

"He needs you Amanda..." The room falls silent as he continues to wrap up her leg, she doesn't fight him, which is strange to both of them. He clears his throat and adds "I need you... I think I can help you." She looks at him sideways, chest still heaving with anger. "Oh yea? How?! Fix me motherfucker!"

His lips meet hers with rough aggression and passion. She quickly pulls away but then lunges forward knocking him on the ground. Amanda rips open his shirt, kissing all over his broad chest and up his neck. With little effort he flips himself on top of her, pinning her arms above her head. Using just one hand he holds her there as she struggles and squirms; He uses his other hand to tear at her blouse and rip open her bra, as her breasts fall free he covers them with deep kisses and hard bites, teasing her nipples with his tongue until she cries out. 

He makes his way back up to her lips, kissing her so deeply she gasps for breath. The hand at her chest travels lower and lower, toying at her panty line. He slips his hand under, using one of his thick fingers to part her folds, easing it inside her. Her body rives from the touch, hips jutting off the floor. She gets her one of her hands free, griping around him and clawing at his back. Quickly enough she pulls off his shirt, skin on skin causing her body to heat up more. 

He grinds himself up on her hip bone, until she can feel he's ready to go. Getting the other hand free she goes for his belt, pushing his pants down enough to grab ahold of his enormous dick. He pushes her hand away and takes ahold of it, trying to ease himself in to her tiny body; The masochist in her loving every minute, as she feels her body trying to stretch to accommodate his girth.

Hoffman quickly gets up on his knees forcing her head up slightly and bucking his hips towards her mouth, she swallows him up with no struggle, licking and sucking until saliva is running down her chin. Hoffman removes himself from her mouth, grabs her with one fell swoop and slams her up against a table, holding her head down on it with his massive hand. He kicks at both of her feet with his own, spreading her legs wide. He lines up and slams himself inside her. She screams out with a sound more pain than pleasure, yet quickly relaxes, pushing back against each unrelenting thrust.

He pulls her up by her hair, causing her to whine and bite at her lip. He reaches one hand around toying with her clit, the other moves up to her throat, squeezing till her moans grow silent and her body clenches around him, as he drops the hand from her throat she cries out nearly breathlessly "oh fuc-" before collapsing forward on to the table.

Quickly Amanda shimmies away, turning herself around to sit up on the table, she pulls him close by his waist and eases him back inside herself, wrapping her legs up and around his torso, letting his hips buck harder and harder. Her arms wrap tight around him, clawing at his back yet again, when she nibbles as his neck she feels him twitch hard inside her, a few more slow deliberate thrusts and he collapses on top of her with an extremely loud grunt.

They lay there for a while, the only sounds filling the room are heavy panting breaths. Suddenly the near silence is broken by a comment that could have went without saying: "Probably best if we didn't let John find out about this"

.  
..  
.

Every subsequent interaction went down the same way, both spewing venom in each other's faces only to heatedly lust for each other time and time again behind closed doors. It was the touch of crazy in them both that always kept things exciting.

Alls John really cared was that the two would die for each other if it came down to it, but what he didn't know was that they also lived for each other. Amanda hadn't hurt herself since that first night, and Hoffman completely quit drinking, something that he promised John happened long ago...

All seemed well until that fateful night when everything went bad...

.  
..  
.

Hoffman enters the morgue, looking down at the bodies of John and Amanda, he's at a complete loss for words. Hoping no one questions him being there he attempts to look busy, quickly flipping through Amanda's chart... "Hey! Is this right?" He flashes a page at the coroner, "Um, yea, pregnant, couple months it seems." Hoffman's heart drops as he stares back at the dead woman carrying his unborn child, he tosses the chart aside and rushes out the door.  
Things will never be the same...  
Oh yes there will be blood.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ship I always imagined, for better or worse, I figure I can just will it into existence 🤣


End file.
